Until my last Breath
by NightWish4
Summary: Naruto, Hinata and Ino are sent on a mission to the land of lightning to help secure the safety of a young princess. What will happen when Naruto starts to fall for the princess? Will Hinata take this new threat? Read and find out. NaraHina
1. Chapter 1

Naruto, Hinata and Ino are sent on a mission to the land of lightning to help secure the safety of a young princess. What will happen when Naruto starts to fall for the princess? Will Hinata take this new threat? Read and find out. NaraHina and other couples. Rated T.

_**All right so here is another story that has been playing in my mind for a while now. I have not been getting many reviews on my other story Wild at Heart, and as such I am taking a break on writing it.**_ **it will be at least two weeks before I update it because I am leaving for Oregon to visit my family. This story is called **_Until my last Breath._** It is set a few years after the Pain battle. The Jonin exams are coming up soon. Naruto has reached Chunin as well as everyone else from the other teams. So there you have it: ) enough of me chewing your ears off…or in this case without any further ado. **_Until my last Breath._

Tsunade sighed deeply as she reviewed who she had left to send on a mission. All the jonin were out on missions. King Hisingto from the land of lightning was requesting, no demanding high ranking nin to keep his precious daughter, and heir to the thrown safe. King Hisingto's people had been attacked many times from an unknown source. And now there were threats against the royal family! His majesty was going crazy with worry for his daughter. His wife was away at the royal summer house...making preparations for his daughter's grand courting ball.

Looking at the last high ranking ninja's files in the village Tsunade called in Shizune to gather them and bring them to her in her office. "Please have these three prepared to leave on a mission and then report to me quickly so I can give them the assignment" Said Tsunade. "Yes my lady" replied Shizune. Shizune stepped away from the desk and walked out of the office only to bump into some one she was looking for. It was Hiashi Hyuuga and his daughter Hinata Hyuuga. "Excuse me Hiashi Sir, I do not mean to interrupt, but Hinata is needed on a mission today". "Hinata you need to be ready to leave and then report to the Hokage's office as soon as you can", said Shizune. "Yes Miss Shizune" Hinata said. "Father?" Hinata addressed Hiashi. "May I be excused to prepare myself?"

"Yes Daughter, you may." "Thank you father." "Good day Miss Shizune." "Good day to you too Hinata, I will see you shortly." At that Hinata bowed respectfully and flash stepped away.

"I ask again Lord Hiashi, for you to excuse me as I need to gather the rest of the three man team." "Good day" Hiashi nodded and walked past her to the Hokage's office.

Shizune's Pov:

All right who is closer Ino or Naruto? Naruto's apartment is closer but I really doubt he will be home. Hmm Shizune sighed as she finally drew close to the blond knuckle heads apartment complex. Well I better go see if he is even here…

When I reached the correct door I took a deep breath and knocked on the run -down door. To my utter surprise Naruto answered the door in his boxers and yawning.

I could not help but giggle at the sight of Naruto in the late morning. He is nearly 18 and yet he still sleeps with his night cap. He was shirtless and his hair that was showing was completely messed from sleep. Over all he was absolutely not awake yet.

"Good morning Naruto, I'm sorry to wake you but you have been assigned a mission." He finally opened his shockingly bright blue eyes to look at her with a sleepy look.

"When do I need to be ready Shizune?" Naruto asked. "Right about no actually, I'm sorry but the Hokage wants you there as soon as you possibly can." "I believe this mission is important because of the rush."

"I understand" he said with a yawn mixed into the statement. "Well I need to get around real quick, so see you later."

"Good bye Naruto" Shizune replied. With that being said I bowed and made my way down the stairs and started off to Ino Yamanaka's Apartment. I had almost forgotten that Ino moved out of her father's house. It was not till I realized I was walking to her old residence that the memory came back to me.

_Flash back:_

_ Ino came bursting into the Hokage's office sobbing and trying to tell us something. I was standing next to Lady Tsunade while we tried to calm the pore girl down so she could coherently explain what was going on. _

_ In the end we found out that she was being forced into an arranged marriage by her father with a noble man from the land of waves. She would have accepted this if she was not in love with someone already. Ino and Sai had gotten really close to one another during the last few years and were currently secretly engaged._

_ But Ino's father was not taking no for an answer. And so the Hokage stepped in to help settle this issue._

_ Many weeks of fighting went on between father and daughter until Ino's dad gave in and let her be engaged to Sai. But Ino's relationship with her dad was never the same..And so she moved out to gain her independence. _

_ End Flash back:_

_ The move had just happened two weeks ago, so that is why I almost forgot where here new residence was located._

_ It took me all of two minutes to run to Ino's apartment complex and find the right door._

_ When I started to knock on the door I heard muffled sounds…that I can only assume was Ino and Sai… well just great! I really don't want to interrupt them and have to pretend that I was clueless to what is going on in that room._

_ Well I can't just stand here….so I guess I am knocking. Ahhh why is it always me?_

_Oh well, here goes nothing._

_ I knocked three short raps and waited. As soon as they heard me it got very quiet. About ten seconds past and then there was a lot of shuffling around in the small apartment. I was trying not to laugh but hiding my smile was getting harder every second they scrambled around trying to hide what had been going on. _

_ I was waiting about two minutes when the door finally opened to reveille Ino in a very sheer blue night gown. She smiled timidly at me while her eyes were worried._

_ "Hello Ino, I'm sorry to disturbed you, but you have a mission." I could not help but say the words with a sarcastic tone. "You need to be ready to leave and then come to the Hokage's office as soon as possible."_

_ "Of course Shizune, I will be ready and at the Hokage tower shortly" replied _Ino.

"See you soon Ino" I smiled and then took my leave. I really did not want to be around for round two of whatever "game" her and Sai were playing….

Few I am glad that is over…..but I need to get back to Lady Tsunade before Hinata or Naruto arrives.

Hinata's Pov:

As I reached the Hyuuga estate I slowed down to a walk so I could pass through the gates in a respectful manner. While walking to my room I saw Hanabi my younger sister leaving her room across the hall from mine. In a way she looks like me but she is very different. She carries an aura of arrogance around her where as I am timid.

"Hello little sister" I said in passing. She nodded to me but continued walking. I shrugged it off; Hanabi had always been cold to me. Finally entering my room I began to change into my gear and gather my supplies when there was a knock on my door. I was currently undressed except for my thong and socks. I panicked. "Um just one moment please" I shouted at the door! But it was already too late, Neji had already let himself in and was standing shell shocked behind me. He had a full view of my almost naked body. I screamed and dove face first onto my bed as fast as I could! As for Neji, all I could hear was his profuse apologies

"Ne-ji please...cou-ld you come ba-ck in a few minutes?" "Of course Hinata I am so sorry." "It's all right Neji" I said.

He then left without another word. I giggled to myself at what had just happened. Sure it was very awkward but I am not so self conscious anymore. But that darn stutter does come back every once in a while when I am stressed out. I finished getting everything ready and called for Neji.

When he walked in he was just as hesitant as I was to address what had passed between us. I cleared my throat and pushed my fingers together, waiting for him to say something…but we just stared at each other.

"What was it that you wanted Neji?" "I have a mission today and the Hokage is expecting me right about now so…."

"Right sorry, um I wanted to give you a heads up over something I heard being whispered among the members of the main branch" he almost whispered to me. "Does it have anything to do with me? I asked. "Yes dear cousin it does" he answered me.

"Your father has been trying to arraigning a marriage for you to someone from the land of lighting." "From what I Heard he is a great noble man and shinobi." "It appears though, that the council members are planning on giving you time to find someone you would rather be with, instead of forcing you right off the bat." "The only drawback is you must find this significant other within two months time.

"I thought if you knew ahead of time, it would give you a few weeks to start looking at someone you want to spend the rest of your life with."

I was stunned by how much he cared. Neji was risking a lot by just telling me this. It truly showed how much our relationship had grown sense our genin days. I could not help it anymore I let the tears that had welled up in my eyes spill over onto my flushed cheeks.

His face went from his normal stoic visage to one of worry as soon as he saw the tears on my face. Before I knew what I was doing and before he could do anything about it I had tackled him in a tight hug and was silently crying into his shirt.

"Hinata, don't cry my dear cousin!" he said in the most worried tone he had ever used around me. It only made me cry harder. Neji sighed deeply in his chest and wound his arms around me. He let me cry for forever it seemed, until he reminded me I had a mission. I sniffled once and gently pushed away from him.

"Thank you so much for telling me Neji, it means more to me than you will ever know" I said whole heartedly. I smiled at him and gave him one more quick hug. He seemed shocked again but embraced me all the same. When I pulled away from him to leave I realized he must have just gotten home from a mission because his clothes were still soiled and wet. But I think the wetness is from my tears.

"See you when I return my brother" I used my nick name for him just as he had used mine when trying to calm me.

"Until then" he replied. At that note we both exited my room and went our separate ways.

Ino's pov:

Oh my goodness that was a real close one… if Shizune had come over any earlier I'm afraid of what she might have heard or even worse seen. I gulped loudly at the very idea.

I walked back to my bed room where my fiancé was waiting for me. Sai was not my favorite person when he and I had first met. But he grew on me and now our relationship was even stronger. I glanced to my large queen sized bed where I had left him to answer the door. He was still in the bed and still completely nude. His upper body was the only thing visible, but what you could see was sharp and chiseled an absolutely made to please the eyes. Most of the girls thought Sai was cute but none of them really liked him more than a friend. To me he is the kindest and best looking man I have ever known. I am truly glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Ino come back to bed" he whined as he saw me heading for the shower. I smirked at him and slid off my night gown. "No, why don't you come take a shower with me" I playfully wiggled my butt as I walked into the bathroom. Before I turned on the water a said "I might need some help reaching some spots." And what do you know…he was there right behind me already in the shower. I giggled and joined him.

Naruto's pov:

When I closed the door and walked to my kitchen I realized that I was partly naked. All I was wearing my boxers, night cap and socks. No wonder Shizune laughed. Wow that was embarrassing

Oh, well I better shower and grab some chow. Setting my kettle on the stove to heat some water, I stripped the rest of my clothes off of my sore body and jumped in the shower for a fast rinse. I have been training my brains out while I had a mission break. While scrubbing my body down with soap I ran my hand over a sore spot on my shoulder and winced in pain. And by doing so I got shampoo in my eyes. While rinsing the soap out of my eyes I lost my balance and slipped on the bar of body soap. Ahh… that hurt!

I started to get off the bottom of the tub when I heard the kettle whistling very loudly.

Crap…I forgot about the water. After turning off the water in the shower I jumped out and grabbed a towel. While wrapping it around myself I jogged out to take the boiling water off the stove. I poured myself a cup for tea and then used the rest for my instant ramen. I still can't cook to well, but I am getting better. When I'm running short on time though instant ramen is the easiest to make.

I was finished eating and geared up for the mission, so I shrugged outside and looked out to the street. Someone I recognized was walking down toward the Hokage's tower. It was Ino, cool maybe I'm going on a mission with her.

"Ino …HEY INO wait up!" I yelled down the street. She turned her head sharply to see who was yelling at her, once she saw it was me she stopped and waited for me to ketch up to her.

"Hey Ino got a mission today?" I asked. "Yeah I do how, did you know?" "Cus I do too." I told her. "Shizune woke me up and told me to get going soon." "Same here." "Wanna walk together and see who else we are going to be with on the mission?" I gave her one of my goofy smiles. "Sure Naruto" she said in a sarcastic voice.

Hinata's Pov:

I am late...I am so freaking late! Lady Tsunade is going to kill me. I rounded the last corner to the Hokage's tower .I sighed in relief as I drew closer to the office. Finally reaching the door I knocked quietly and waited for an invitation in.

Tsunade's voice boomed from the room like a rolling of thunder…"Yeah, Yeah come in!" "It's me Lady Tsunade, Hinata Hyuuga" I stated. "Ah, Hinata come in please the rest of your three man squad just arrived a minuet ago so no worries, you're not late."

I stepped into the office only to blush when I saw my favorite blond headed ninja along with Ino as well. I get to go on a mission with my crush and one of my best friends! This just might be my chance to get Naruto finally. Maybe Ino could lend a hand with the wooing of him….

"Take a seat Hinata, the mission details may take a bit to explain" said Tsunade. The only seat open was next to Naruto. Oh well I guess I have to…..

**Wow that was really long for a first chapter. I hope you liked it! it took me a little while but I got it all down. Tell me if I got the characters all right. Hinata has gotten bolder and not as shy. That is why I wrote her thoughts so ...calculated and almost plotting instead of the always blushing beauty we all knew. She has grown up in more ways than one. So R&R I love reviews so very much!**

** NightWish4**


	2. Chapter 2

Until my last Breath chapter two

Narrator:

Tsunade stood and walked slowly over to the window overlooking the village and then spoke in a tired voice. "I am very short handed on high ranking nin this week and there is an A rank mission that needs attending to" Tsunade spoke again in a very tired manner. "As such you are my last resorts, I am trusting you to go about this mission with the greatest care." "You will be protecting the princess Aimee." "She is the heir to the throne of the land of lightning." "As you know the royalty come second to only the Kages in each village, meaning that this is very important to the very survival of the Land of lightning."

"Lady Tsunade, why is the Princess in need of our help when she is obviously well protected by her own Lands Ninja?" asked Hinata. "Good question Hinata" replied Tsunade.

"The Land of Lightning is being threatened by an unknown source…there has been many cities massacred along with many Shinobi." "The King is very shorthanded and asked for exceptional nin to guard what is most precious to him so he may end the threat and regain peace within his kingdom."

"Your job is to protect the princess at all cost and to help in the investigation as best you can without compromising the safety of the young Princess" Tsunade ordered. "Now, it will be about a three day journey to the land of lightning, so you need to be leaving right away." You will stay for as long as needed…understood?" Tsunade asked in a stern voice.

All three chunin stood and said together "Understood Lady Tsunade!"

"All right then you are dismissed, and good luck." "Oh, wait I forgot…here is the rest of the background information and Ino you are the Missions leader." Tsunade handed Ino the scroll and winked at her before turning around and looking out the window again.

Ino's Pov:

We all walked out of the office and started down the stair case when Naruto bumped into Hinata who was staring off into space…it all happened so fast but, Hinata fell onto her bottom and barley caught herself just before she slid down the flight of stairs. While Hinata was on the ground Naruto tripped over her left leg and landed right on top of her.

Hinata's face turned beet red at the very moment she realized the position she was in. She made a sound that was close to a shriek, all the while Naruto was staring down at Hinata with a very pink huge to his face as well! It was absolutely the funniest thing Ino had seen Naruto do!

I could no longer hold in my laughter…their faces were so utterly shocked that it was absolutely too much to bear! "Hahaha, I giggled" "If only you could see your faces!"

I laughed until my eyes started to water… by then I had regained my composer. But they were still on the floor, just staring at each other.

Hinata's Pov:

I was looking out the window just thinking about the mission ahead of us when something hard and warm bumped into me. I fell right onto my backside and before I could stand up I almost slid down the stair case! I caught myself just in time only to have someone fall on top of me.

I looked up to see who and turned bright red as I saw bright indigo eyes boring into my own lavender eyes. His stare was scorching and I could not help but let a small "eep" out as a realized what kind of position we were in. Our legs were tangled and his body was laying over mine in a not so appropriate fashion. My blush deepened but I could not take my eyes off of the blond boys scorching gaze. I heard Ino laughing her guts out at us but I could care less what she was saying. I was too caught up in this blissful moment. We continued to just look at each other for what seemed forever but I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Um Nar-uto…can you get up please?" I asked him in an innocent voice. "Oh...Yeah, sorry Hinata!" "Are you all right?" he asked franticly.

"I'm fine Naruto." I said to him as he gently lifted his body off of mine. I already missed the warmth that seemed to roll off of him in waves, almost like the sun. He reached his hand out to help me up and I gladly took it. I stood up quickly and brushed off my pants.

"Ok if you two are done with that almost make out session, we need to be leaving" said Ino.

I started to blush all over again. I saw Naruto reach his arm up and scratch the back of his head. He smiled his truly fox like grin and my head started to swim again.

"Sure whatever Ino-pig" said Naruto while he smirked at her. He knew how much Sakura's nick name irked her.

"Fine dummy, call me what you want but that was an intense stare you to were giving each other" Ino remarked.

"Enough you too let us leave now please" Hinata said in a strong voice.

"All right let's go!" Naruto said excitedly.

Naruto's Pov:

As we left the Hidden leaf village I let my mind wander while we ran and jumped from tree to tree. I remember seeing Hinata dancing in the water fall and I remember how beautiful she was then…but she really has turned into a beautiful woman.

I wanted to get off of her and yet my mind and body wanted two different things. I got lost in her amazing eyes. They mesmerized me, almost lolling me into a trance. Her hair was strung about her face and I had wished I could reach out and stroke it. I could smell her…her scent was like lavender and Honeysuckle, almost like the color of her eyes. I so desperately wanted to lean down and to take a deep breath. If I could have I would have bathed in her scent. It was clean and womanly.

I never saw Hinata in any other way then a friend…but today I think I truly saw her.

I was still daydreaming and pondering all my thoughts when I almost ran head first into a tree!

"Naruto!" "Stop daydreaming and get your head in the game!" screamed Ino. "I hear you, I hear you!" "Don't get your panties in a twist" he smirked at her. Ino made a noise in her throat that was close to a growl. "Wow, all right I'm sorry Ino" Naruto apologized. "Good" was all she answered.

I heard a soft giggle and then a sigh. I looked over to see Hinata next to me and she still had an angelic smile gracing her lush lips. It made me want to kiss her till she begged me to stop…but I know there is no way in hell that she feels that way. Hmm I sighed to myself.

We continued running for a few more hours till dusk. Hinata activated her Byakugan and spotted a nice clearing next to a small creek. It would be a nice place to rest for the night. Once we got camp set up we had a light diner. Hinata and Ino made a miso soup from scratch and it was really good. They used the herbs from around the forest and some of the ingredients we had brought with us. It was a quiet meal around the fire I had made.

As night time fell it began to get colder and so we decided to put up the tent instead of sleeping under the stars. "I think it might rain" I said to the girls. They both nodded in agreement.

"We are going for a quick rinse in the creek Naruto, so please stay here." Ino ordered. The girls then gathered there things and walked off to where I could hear the water slowly babbling in the distance.

"All right" I said over my shoulder as they disappeared into the night.

Ino's Pov:

After diner Hinata had come to me and asked if I wanted to go swim I the creek and cool off before bed…I agreed but wondered why she wanted to "cool off" when the heat was dropping from the mid 80's to the lower 70's. I pondered this until Hinata whispered in my ear that she wanted to talk to me.

It made sense now…she wanted to talk alone, somewhere Naruto would not dare come and listen. We gathered our towels and soap and started to walk towards the creek. Before we left though I told Naruto where we were going and that he needed to stay at the camp.

Hinata was silent while we walked but I could tell she had something to say. As we walked through the last of the trees and bushes I set my towel on a fallen log and started to shed my gear and undergarments. Hinata started doing the same. Now that I think about it Hinata is one of the prettiest female Ninja that I know. She has a great figure that I would kill to have…and yet she does not flaunt it. Hinata is tall and has the right amount of curves. It makes me a little sad to think that none f the men think she is pretty when she is so…perfect.

I grabbed my soap and dipped a toe into the rushing water; to my surprise it was pleasantly warm. I waded in as did Hinata. When I found a nice rock to perch on I asked Hinata what this was about. "So what did you want to talk about Hinata?"

She hesitated and then blushed a scarlet red color. "Ino, I need your help…I need you to help me get Naruto to love me." "I am to be married in two months to a noble man from the land of lightning unless I can find someone to love me before that time." "I love Naruto with all of my heart and I don't know how to show him or win him." "Please help me and teach me how to be…sexy and flirty." She blushed an even deeper red as she said that last sentence.

"Hinata I will help you because I know what you're going through, with the arranged marriage…" I smiled at her and then sighed as I slipped deeper into the water.

"Ino, what should I do to make him notice me more?" "Well, you need to dress a little differently for one." She nodded and then sighed "What do you mean by different?" "Hinata you are so pretty, you have all the right curves!" "So flaunt them a little, the guys don't even know you have huge breasts because they are covered all the time."

"When we get to the land of lightning and if we have a chance…will you take me shopping and show me things that will look good on me?" "Sure Hinata" I said with a smile. She nodded and smiled a sweet smirk to me, then shrugged deeper into the water like I had.

We talked a little more about what she should wear until she asked something…that made me blush. "Ino, I overheard Shizune talking to Lady Tsunade…and well I was just wondering….." "You and Sai are getting married right?" "Yes, and I can tell where you're going with this." I could feel the heat in my face increase as I blushed a deeper color. "What was Shizune saying?" "Um…she overheard you and Sai when she came to get you for the miss-ion . "Overheard?" Oh no don't tell me she heard us when…. "OH! She overheard us while we were…were…" I buried my face into my hands and stated to cry. Hinata scooted over to me and laid a small soft hand on my shoulder. "I did not mean to make you upset, I was just wondering if what she said was true." "I don't like my friends being gossiped about."

I lifted my head from my hands and sniffled a bit…I smiled a week grin at her. "Thank you Hinata."

"You're welcome Ino." "Now let's get back to Naruto, Kami knows he can't stay put for longer than an hour" said Ino with a smirk on her face.

"Haha" Hinata giggle. "Your right." At that the two young woman dressed and walked silently through the forest.

**Well how was that one for ya? A lot of mushy NaruHina moments and now the plot thickens with Ino helping Hinata. Please review! I love reviews and the more reviews I get… the updates will come faster;) **

** NightWish4**


	3. Chapter 3

Until my last breathe chapter 3

**To my readers…if I still have any, lol I am so sorry for how delayed my updates have been. I went on a four week out of state trip and then school started, so please have mercy for me. I will update as soon as I can. Hopefully every other week depending on my homework load. As always please read and review and remember the more reviews I get the faster the updates come out;)**

Hinata's Pov:

Ino and I were walking back when suddenly Ino started to giggle. "Hinata, do you want to barrow one of my tops for the mission?" "Were still not back yet and I have it with me." "I don't know why I did not think of it earlier." She smiled at me while I just stood there baffled. "Here it is" she said excitedly as she pulled out a black top that made me want to blush just by looking at it.

The top she held out almost looked like my under shirt only a thicker mesh material. It had a low heart shaped cut on the breast line and had thin straps to go around the shoulders. "Um…What would I wear wi-th th-at?" I asked worriedly. Well let me see what you have going on under that jacket of yours silly." Ino unzipped my jacket and gasped at what she saw. "Hinata, you look amazing!" I was just wearing my black bra with my mesh under shirt that synched at the bottom right above my navel. "All right put this on under the mesh!" she practically yelled at me while ripping my jacket off of me. I should be completely uncomfortable with her doing this but I want to impress Naruto!

"All right Ino, I got it" I smirked at her and quickly removed my mesh top and handed it to her while I took the low cut tank top from her and slipped it on. "What do you think?" I asked her with a coy smile when I had finished putting it and the mesh top on.

"Hinata…WOW!" She screamed and then ran and gave me a bear hug that squeezed all the breath out of me. I returned her embrace and then pulled away. I reached for my jacket and she shook her head at me. "Not until we go to bed" she ordered. "Plus it's not cold enough for it anyways, so let's get back already." She smiled an evil grin and I shivered and wrapped my arms around my now unhidden chest. "No, Ino I'm not ready to do that…I…I don't know what to do." "Just be yourself and you will be fine, it's just Naruto."

I took a deep breath and nodded to her. She folded my jacket in her arms and started to walk back to where we left Naruto. I dropped my arms to my side and walked into the clearing after her.

Naruto's Pov:

The girls have been gone for a long time…I wonder what there up to. Heck if I know what girls do or talk about when they take baths. I mean I learned "things" from the Pery Sage and I understand women but honestly it baffles me how their minds work .

I could hear soft murmurs in the distance in the direction the creek was in, I'm guessing the girls are heading back from their dip. Even though I'm about 98% sure it's them, but as a Ninja you always have to be prepared. I crouched down behind a tree and drew a sherikin from my hip pouch and listened closer.

I heard Ino giggle and Hinata sigh…the quiet sound of Hinata's sigh brought my heart rate up and I smiled to myself. Putting my weapon away and standing upright I walked over to the fire and sat down cross legged on the soft earth.

Picking up the long branch I was using to move the burning logs around I started to poke at the fire and wait for the girls to come back to the camp.

When the girls walked into the clearing I paid no attention to them and I continued to move the now embers around until they were where I wanted them. I stood and turned toward the tent where the pile of wood was. I was going to add a log to the fire when the tent entrance unzipped revealing creamy long legs and dainty slender feet. I was expecting long blond hair and piercing ice blue eyes to meet my gaze but instead I was met with cream and lavender orbs.

I straitened up slowly as my eyes raked over Hinata's now not covered body. She was wearing mid thigh length ninja ops shorts and a tank top that barley reached her navel. The tank had a heart shaped neck line that showed more cleavage than Naruto had ever seen on Hinata before. Her barley exposed breasts were covered but still visible through her mesh under shirt. The entire outfit was black and lacey. The contrast between her roses and cream skin and the black clothing was so beautiful that all Naruto could do was stare at her with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Hinata's face was almost hidden by her long raven hair…but her eyes could still be clearly seen. She looked worried, like I did not like what I saw before me. I cleared my throat and looked at the fire while placing the last log into the fire.

I heard Hinata step closer to the fire and then quietly sink to the ground. She exhaled with a sigh and then fell silent again. An awkward silence hung around us until Ino appeared and started a conversation with Hinata about this new restaurant that Sai was taking her to when she returned from the mission.

"It's has a dance floor and a huge bar and authentic Italian cuisine. "It has to be the most romantic place he is ever going to take me too" she said with a dreamy face and lust filled eyes. Hinata smiled and nodded in agreement. "I think that is so ….._amazing" _she whispered with a longing look that vanished as soon as she realized I was staring at her. Hinata looked down and covered her eyes with her long ebony bangs but her flushed cheeks were still visible. She looks so sweet and cute when she blushes such a delicate pink I thought to myself.

I wonder if she would go to that new restaurant with me if I asked…hmm. Like that would ever happen, a girl like her could never be with someone like, well someone like me. I frowned to myself at the sad fact that would never allow me to be with her in any other way then a friend.

Hinata's Pov:

After hearing about Ino's soon to be night of romance… I was left longing for one of my own. And in that wanting, I almost vocalized that I wished Naruto and I to have a night like that. Day dreaming about what could be I failed to realize that indigo orbs were burning into my eyes. After coming back to reality I felt a searing gaze on my face. I looked up and was met with a smile from Naruto. I immediately looked down and blushed a crimson color.

Why had I said anything at all? Here I am in an outfit I would never wear and making a fool of myself because I wanted a night of romance with some one that would never feel the way I feel about him.

But I do not want to marry some stranger from somewhere I don't want to live. Hmmm. I might as well go through with this after all. He did seem to like the way Ino dressed me up. I smiled when I thought of what Naruto had looked like when he saw me coming out of the tent. It makes me think I can do this. When Naruto was done adding logs to the fire he sat down two feet from me and started pulling at the long grass beneath us. Before I knew what I was doing, I had scooted closer to him while Ino moved closer to me. It was getting colder out and even with the fire I started to shiver. "I think it's getting colder than 70 degrees" I said in a sarcastic tone. "It is… and its weird…something does not feel right Naruto said. Its late summer, it should not be this cold out."

"I think you may be onto something Naruto" said Ino. "Maybe a genjutsu?" I asked. Ino nodded and we all stood. All right you know the drill…GO! Ino yelled . We all split and fanned out into the forest to look for the culprit of the genjutsu. As we ran we were to break the genjutsu. I focused my chakra and said release. I felt the warmth come back to my body and it was easier to breath. Ino should have no trouble with the release but Naruto may have an issue. I hope he can break it. As I ran in and out of the trees I noticed that I had yet to activate my Byakugan. Wow that was some Genjutsu.

"Byakugan" I said while I was running. I stopped dead in my tracks as I realized I was alone. Ino and Naruto were not here. What had happened to them? They could not have disappeared into thin air. Could they? Was I under another Genjutsu that was blocking my vision…. Why is everything going dark? I can't see anything!

There was a loud snap to my right and I heard the wind whirl by my face as I barley rolled out of the way. I crouched low to the ground and listened for another movement when I heard nothing I reached out with my mind, looking for a chakra signature. When I felt the signature I stumbled back into myself because the chakra was so dark and sinister I knew I wanted nothing to do with it. And yet I felt I knew the signature. Suddenly my vision came flooding back to me and then I felt my Byakugan activate again. As I looked up at my attacker I was dumfounded by what I saw. It was Naruto, only he was radiating the Foxes chakra. "Naruto…what's going on?"

"We have a visitor." Naruto said. "It was Sasuke."

Naruto's Pov:

Flashback:

After I broke through the first Genjutsu I was assaulted with another that was similar to the Sharingan. I recognized the chakra signature and prepared myself for him. My vision was gone completely now, I decided to tap into the fox's chakra to heighten my other senses. I felt the deep blood red chakra incase my body and my hearing and sense of smell heighten. Taking a deep breath I found where he was perched in a large tree about 20 yards away. I smiled to myself and grabbed a sherikin…this was going to be fun. I turned to my right in a lightning fast move and through the sherikin toward Sasuke. I heard him dodge it and jump from tree to tree in a circling fashion. I felt like the helpless prey or a shark, only I'm not so helpless as to be beat by someone like Sasuke Uchiha.

I could hear him tightening the circle around me and could feel the slight stirring of the air as he passed at my left side. I could feel my blood boiling as the fox stirred within me. It wanted blood. It has always wanted Sasuke's blood, and at my hands. "Sasuke!" I yelled at him as he continued to play with me as he danced around me. He stopped and laughed quietly. "Ah, Naruto you never were one for patients were you?" "Only with people who try mine to the brink of no return Sasuke." I remarked. "Well Naruto we have an issue here I have to be leaving and Hinata is coming closer and I can't let her see me with those eyes of hers." "So until next time old friend." He said with a snide voice that made me remember the days when he was my best friend. He flash stepped away and I chased after him at full speed. "Sasuke… you better not touch her or so help me I WILL kill you!" I roared into the now empty forest.

I ran as fast as I could, even blind I did not fall or stumble. I was seeing with all my other senses and was driven by the thought of Hinata in danger. I caught a whiff of her honey and lavender scent on the breeze as it blew past me. I picked up my pace and fallowed her scent until I reached her. I was close enough to hear her soft breath and her thrumming heart beat. My eye sight came back to me in a rush of power that was staggering. I looked down at Hinata and she knew I was here. She was already in a defensive position crouched low to the ground. I smiled…even without her strongest fighting attribute she was still aware of me and prepared for a fight. She was breathing in short soft pants, as if I had frightened her just by my presence. Did Sasuke hurt her? She looks a little scuffed up, but not hurt and still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I took a deep breath and looked around to make sure Sasuke was truly gone. I felt her gaze upon me before I saw her eyes clear and focus on me standing over her. By her worried look I realized that I was still emanating the foxes chakra and must look frightening to her.

End flashback:

Ino's Pov:

I woke up to Naruto carrying me in his arms and I could hear Hinata at his side but I had no idea where they were taking me. We were still in the forest that is all I could tell from how I was being cradled against Naruto's muscular chest. I sighed deeply as I recalled what happened and to why I was too weak to move.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok well I have nothing that I can really say that will even be close to how sorry I am that I just up and disappeared from my work here. I had a lot going on in my life and too much of it has been too personal and terrible to tell you all. All I can say is I am back and am going to finish what I started. If I have anybody left who likes my writing…I am so sorry from the bottom of my heart. Here we go another chapter of until my last breath!

Ino's POV:

As I hung limp as a doll in Naruto's arms I recalled what had happened to me, all the while Hinata and Naruto were ringing questions in my ear that I couldn't even hear and didn't care too.

Flashback:

I broke the genjustsu that was cast upon my skin and eyes and broke out into a dead run circling our little camp, searching for the intruder. I heard the tree branches rustle with the wind that was created by a punch that I barely missed by dodging and diving from the canopy to the soft earth below. I twirled my body around and flipped onto my hand and feet with a kunai knife ready and naked for attack. Looking up I saw a sick smile curve onto perfectly scarlet lips and I knew who it was. My anger was already flaming and roaring to life. It was Karin.

I snarled an evil smirk at her and said the only thing that came to mind. "Hey slut face, I really don't have time to deal with the likes of you." She retorted by jumping down and saying " Well now Ino, that isn't very nice is it? I thought we were passed all this anger towards each other." I laughed at that " Ha, really after what you have done to my bestfriend and me by stealing Sasuke away and being the little whore that you are with him, how could I not be pissed off at you?" "Well I guess I have to kill you sooner now, so get ready to die you bitch!" Karin screamed. As she ran at me I decided to get the first hit in and leg swept her like Lee had shown me. She fell on her ass and then caught herself while countering with an uppercut to my jaw. It knocked me back a foot and gave her the chance to completely recover. But instead of attacking me she started running. "Ahh!" I screamed in frustration as she ran from my every attack. She knew I was better than her and she was scared. "Fight like a woman damn it!" I yelled at her. She turned to me and smirked while saying " Fine as you wish bitch." With that she let out a fierce battle cry and was charging me when she was smacked to the side of a near by tree by a man. The man was someone familiar and some one I hated. Sasuke pinned Karin to the tree intimately while watching me closely. I was still frozen in place from my defensive pose that I had taken to take a blow from the redheaded bimbo. "Karin, I told you not to…eh play with the little ninjas here." He said with a smirk. "But…" she tried to say something more but was silenced by a stern look from Sasuke. "Ino" he addressed me; it's been some time now hasn't it? You and Hinata look so very…grown up and womanly. How is everybody, I mean if you and Hinata look, well forgive me for saying, but mouth watering then I bet everyone else has matured just as well." He turned his cold eyes to me and they were just as deep and dark as I remembered. I slowly stood while saying " you have no right to speak to me like that and say those things about my friends! Now prepare to feel all the pain you have inflicted on all of us by my hand you bastard!" with that I ran for him raising my hands to sign for one of my deadliest mind nin-jutsu but was hit so hard by something from my left that I was sent flying and spinning into a large tree. I felt several of my ribs snap and my head become heavy with dizziness. I forced my body to move but was only picked up again and then thrown into another tree several feet away. My world shook and everything was buzzing with the blood rushing to my head. The last thing I remember was Sasuke standing over me and smiling. At that everything went black. Why didn't he kill me?

End Flashback:

**Im sorry this is so shot but it kind of filler and getting me back on tract chapter. So next time I swear to deliver. R&R please! Nightwish4**


End file.
